iHave A Problem
by TallChick123
Summary: Sam liked her and Freddie's kiss. Jonah Keeps asking Sam out. Carly has a sercet plan. Freddies Mom is normal. And Spencer Hates cheese. I'm not so good at summarysso just see what happens in my very first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so don't be mean to me plz. The Italics are Sam's thoughts. Bold italics are text. This is in Sam's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly (I wish I did though seddie would have happened faster)**

'_Ok Ok I have a problem. I kissed the dork so we could "get it over it". That's not the problem. It's that I kissed him and liked it. You know what that means. Do you? Cause I sure have no idea. I need ham. Yes ham and fruit and more ham'_. I heard my phone ring saying that I have a new text. _'Who the hell is texting me at 3 am'._

_**Hey Sam I was thinking you and me need to go out again I'll give you some ham ~Jonah**_

'_God what the hell can't he just give up. It's the same over and over again'. _

"Sam what are you doing up its 3 am have you been wait since when are you sleeping over" said Carly.

"Since my mom is well who really cares anyway"

Carly shrugged her shoulder and went back up stairs. _'Maybe I should ask Carly for help. I have so many things going on in my head. Well really two things but already to much. I never think this much. That's it how to fix my Fredork problem. Just kiss him again and see if I like it. I mean it was my first kiss I was trying to like it. I least I hope I was trying to. Now I need to figure out how to kiss the nerd without him thinking I like like him. This isn't going to be easy. Dammit I need ham._

The next day at school:

"Hey Sam how's it going" Carly said.

"Ughhh to tired"

"Maybe if you went to sleep at a normal person time_"_

"I had things to think about"

"Since when do you think" Freddie said as he came around the corner.

"HA HA FREDDIE SO FUNNY" I yelled

"Wow you do need sleep" Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

'_Great another reason that they are perfect for each other. Just what I need to start the day.'_

"Hey Sam-o" Jonah said

'_Oh god not in front of Carly and the dork. They are going to ask questions and all wait what was that in the dork's eye. OH MY HAM I know what that look is I get that same look when he asks out Carly he's'_

"So Sam thought about what I asked you Sam you there" Jonah said

"Leave us alone Jonah" said Carly

"Yeah just go someplace and die"

"And if I don't"

"I'll make sure it would happen"

'_Ok I'm pretty sure that was something I would have said but my mouth didn't move. OMH it was the dork. Why would he something like that that's my job'_

Jonah and Freddie staring each other in the eye looking like they are waiting for the first punch.

"Guys break it up before we all get into trouble" Carly said

"Whatever calls you later Sam-o" said Jonah as he left them by my locker.

"So who wants a fat cake" I said. Carly and Freddie stared at me waiting to for me to explain everything to them.

"What the hell was that" Carly screamed.

"That was Jonah Carls. My stupid ex-boyfriend" I said in a monotone voice.

"Did you he ask you out again?" Freddie asked

"Well maybe sort of kinda yes"

"You can't go out with him again" Freddie said after I didn't reply to him.

"I know that dip-wad. I was just thinking he used me so why can't I use him"

"Uh oh Sam I don't like that smirk on your face. It's a someone is going to get hurt badly smirk" said Carly.

"Don't worry Carls" I said "I'm just going to need to borrow come of your clothes".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (tear tear)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, added me as a fav author, or put me on story alert. Your name goes on the page Thanks to: ****666REVELASTHEBEAST, Jasperr, seddiefan16, 4everyoung, FlameintheFire09, lostandconfused4eva, razor8585, and AwkwardSquirrel. Thank you and enjoy chapter 2**.

"Sam how is this going to work" Carly said nervously.

"I'll explain again. Jonah wants what he can't have so I'm going to date him then you will flirt with him so he will dump me. Then he will go out with you and I will fake date someone so he will want me. Then we both dump."I said while trying to catch my breath that is a mouth full.

"I get that but why do you need my clothes."

"We have to make this believable. He knows Freddie won't date me unless I look like you."

"Wait Freddie's your fake date"

"Well who else was it going to be Gibby"?

"But why would he believe that. You and Freddie hate each other."

"No tough Sam hates Freddie new girly Sam loves him. Do you get it now Carls".

"I guess that all makes sense".

"Good so I'm going to go call Jonah and ask him out. You go practice flirting in a mirror"

"What does Freddie know of the fake date plan?"

"Oh yeah he should probably know. Well laterz"

"Sam! Oh well looks like I have to"

"AHHHH" screamed Spencer

Carly ran down stairs."Spencer what's wrong".

"This stupid cheese in a can won't open." He grunted trying to get the can open."That's it I official hate cheese"

Carly giggled at Spencer's antics."Hey everybody" Freddie as he came threw the door.

"Oh good Freddie I can tell you the plan."

"What plan" Freddie said nervously.

"The revenge plan on Jonah a.k.a. The Fake Date."

"What"

"Well you see Sam's going to go out with Jonah and"

"What Sam can't go out with Jonah!" "Freddie"

"He cheated on her well tried to any way she can't go out with him again!" "Freddie"

"She just can't"

"FREDDIE"

"Yeah"

"Sam's going to pretend to go out with him "

"Oh well carry on"

"God I can't a word in around here." "Any way Sam's going to FAKE DATE Jonah. Then I will FAKE FLIRT with Jonah. Since Jonah wants what he can't have he will dump Sam for me. Then Sam will dress girly and FAKE DATE you. The Jonah will ask out Sam and we both dump but that part is real."

"Ok Ok I get it you didn't have to yell some of it."

"I did it so you wouldn't freak out about it. What was that about anyway?"

"Nothing, wait why do I have to do it."

"Cause Sam said so and think about you get to make fun of Sam cause she is going to be in a dress"

"Make the dress bright pink"

"Purple"

"Deal well I better go before my mom gets home. She's acting normal lately. I don't get any more tick baths laterz."

"Bye"

'_Ok that was weird. Sam was ok with dressing up and dating Freddie and Freddie was ok with dating Sam. Also he freaked out when I told him that Sam's going to date Jonah again. OMG maybe they secretly like each other. That would be amazing I need to plan to get them together. Oh what Sam already did that with the fake date plan duh. Well I'm going to need to tweak the plan a little. Insert evil laughter now.'_

"MWA MWAAA"

"Carly you ok "Spencer said

"Yeah I'm all good gotta go"

"Ok. Now cheese open"

At school the next day:

"Ok you guys ready for plan FD" said Carly

"FD" asked Freddie

"It means Fake Date nub" exclaimed Sam.

"Don't insult me"

"I'll do what I want"

"Guys be quiet and Sam go to Jonah NOW" whispered – screamed Carly.

"Fine mom" They replied.

Sam walked over to Jonahs locker. "Hey Jonah hows it going." '_God I can't believe I'm doing this. This better be some good comeuppance'_

"Hey Sam ready for our date this Friday" '_Nope I'd rather hit you with a chainsaw'_

"Yup I can't wait" '_To shoot you in the face. Hey that sort of rhymed' _

"Great but tell your nerd to stop staring at us well see you soon. Remember don't sniff the fruit salad."

"Yeah bye" _'Yeah that's so not funny anymore"_

Sam walked back to Carly's locker.

"So how'd it go?" asked Carly

"Same old same old. Oh and he wants the nub to stop staring at us."

"I wasn't staring" exclaimed Freddie.

"Whatever nerd time to get to class"

'_This is getting very interesting'_ thought Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I took so long. I had a lot of school work and test to study for. Also I couldn't think of what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly (But I do own a bottle of smart water) **

**Sam's POV**

"And that is why white tigers like smart water" I shouted into the camera. "Well that's the end of the show. I have to get ready for a date"

"And I have to return this spider monkey to the zoo" Carly said

"BYE" we screamed together.

"Awesome show you guys. I think it's the best one yet." Freddie said as he started to put away his cameras.

"Yeah we know but I really got to get ready for my fake date with Jonah. So Carly I need your help taming my hair"

"Sure I'll help you. Freddie can you get the monkey in the cage"

"Do I have" before Freddie could finish the monkey threw a brown substance on his shirt. "Please tell me this is pudding"

"Yeah it's pudding well bye" I said as Carly and I ran out of there. Freddie put his finger where the "pudding" is on his shirt. He brought it up to his nose to smell it.

"THIS IS SO NOT PUDDING" he screamed. "AHH HE GOT SOME IN MY EYE"

'_Good monkey. At least I can think of something on my boring date with freaking Jonah. Why am I doing this?'_

"So Sam do you like Freddie?"

"What" _'I was not excepting that. God what should I tell her. I don't even know if I like Freddie and I can't tell her about the kiss.' _

"Do you like Freddie? You know like a crush."

"What eww Carls that is nasty. I thought you knew me better than that." _'Well lying always works too.'_

"I do know you best Sam. I also know that you are lying but when you want to talk about it we will talk about it.

I stayed silent afraid anything I say would be used against me later.

"So hair up or hair down" Carly said trying to change the subjects.

"I'll be different hair up"

**Sams' date at the Groovy Smoothie:**

"And they said it could never be done but I proved them wrong" said Jonah

"Really now" I said for the 37th time. '_I was actually counting. Could this date be any more boring. All I'm doing is saying really now and taking his hand off of me. I mean I could be home watching Zoë 302"_

"And then they said I have the new high score"

"Really now" I said as I took his hand off my thigh._'38. God does he not know the no touchy Samy rule.'_

"Well Sam I think this date is going pretty well."

"Really now."_ '39. Ok why is he leaning towards me. Oh god is trying to kiss.'_

"So how bout you plant one right here" Jonah said as pointed to his lips.

"I don't think so Jonah." I said as he put his hands my shoulders trying to get closer to me.

"Oh come on Sam. Just a quick little peck." He said trying to get even closer than humanly possible.

"Jonah I said mph". Before I could finish my sentence Jonah was already kissing me._ 'What does he think he's doing? Only Freddie can kiss me. Wait what did I just say or think that ahh now my head hurts. He's too heavy to push off.' _Before I could even try to smack Jonah across the face he was shoved off of me. _'Thank God. I thought he would never get off me. Wait who pulled him off me.' _

"When a girl is pulling away from you during a kiss that means she doesn't want t kiss you." _'Wait I know that voice its Freddie. He was the one who saved me from Jonah. Wow a savor and a good kisser. Who new the dork is so talented.'_

"Back off Benson this doesn't involve you." Said Jonah as he got in Freddie face. "Sam's my date we could kiss as long as we want."

"I think you mean as long as you want. Cause Sam didn't look so happy kissing you."

"Why do you care so much Benson? I know you are her bitch and all but I didn't think that you are this pathetic. Just deal with it. Sam is my bitch now."

"What" Freddie and I said together. _'I know he didn't just call me a bitch. No one calls me that. Not even when I deserved it.'_

"You heard me' Jonah smirked saying each word slowly like he is talking to a five year old. "Sam is my bi-". Before Jonah could even finish his sentence Freddie punched him across the face. Jonah fell to the ground and Freddie got on top of him. Freddie punched him with each word.

"Don't you ever call her that again"

"FREDDIE GET OFF HIM" I screamed. Jonahs nose was bleeding heavily and he was just about to pass out. I pulled Freddie off."Are you crazy? Do you want to be arrested?"

"He shouldn't have called you that."

"I don't care about. You could have got really hurt" I said pulling out of there and into the apartment complex. **(AN: To me the groovy smoothie and where Carly lives are right next door)**

"What you actually care bout me" Freddie smirked as we go into the elevator.

"Psh no I don't want to go to juvie** (sp)** again."

"You do care about me ha I knew it."

"No I don't." I huffed

"Yes you do" Freddie said as he grabbed me by the waist and started to tickle me. "I'll stop if you say you do."

"Never" I said through my giggles.

"Oh come on Sam. Say it Sammy." Freddie turned me around so I could see his face. To bad he didn't realize that we are really close. Our faces were only an inch apart. _'Ok now I really want to kiss him. It can't be that hard just move 1-'_

Freddie beat her to the punch and kissed her. As soon as there lips meet they both lost their train of thought. They pulled apart. "Wow" we said in unison.

"Ding" They were at their floor. "Well we better get going before your mom goes psycho on-"I was cut off because Freddie kissed me again. And this time we weren't going to stop any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have finals to study for and friends to take care of. I'll try to get the next chapter in faster****.**

**At Carly's house:**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Carly shouted. "He punched Jonah in the face over and over again. Gosh pay attention Carls" Sam answered. "FREDDIE how many times did you punched him"

"Thanks for the help Sam." Freddie said

"All ways a pleasure Fredwina."

"This is not a time for fighting" Carly replied. "Freddie why would you do that you ruined the whole plan."

"Look at the bright side Carly you don't have to date Jonah now." Freddie said.

"Yeah Carlotta you should be happy" Sam said while looking up a video on splash face.

"I know I should be but I already had Sams' girly outfit picked out. Right down to the exact blush to match her shoes."

"Holy Talking Tacos Gibby was telling the truth" Sam exclaimed "It's really up here."

"What's up where?" Freddie asked.

"Well if you must know Fredork you beating the hobknockerness out of Jonah."

"WHAT" Carly and Freddie yelled at the same time.

"Look" Sure enough they could all see Freddie on top of Jonah punching him in the face.

"CARLY" Spencer screamed "Where's my flare gun"

"Why do you need it" Carly yelled back.

"I'm going camping. So I need it just in case but I can't find it."

"Ugh hold on guys you do not want Spencer to hold a flare gun." Carly turned to go to Spencer's room. "When I get back if Freddie is in a headlock that means no meat for a week."

"Oh come on Carls that was three-"Freddie and Carly glare at Sam. "-hundred and fifty times."

"I'm sure it was more than that" Carly yelled out as she left the room.

"So how long do you think Carly will be gone?" asked Freddie

"The fact that she is dealing with Spencer I would give her 20 minutes tops why?"

"Cause I was thinking that you would maybe if you want to but only if you want to?"

"Make out "Sam finished for Freddie.

"Yeah." Sam looked around. "Sure why not." Freddie and Sam leaned in to kiss. Just before they could the doorbell rang. "What" Sam called out. "Sam don't be rude" Freddie said as he and Sam walked to the door. Sam opened the door ready to yell at whoever interrupted there almost kiss. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Freddie and Sam screamed when they saw who was at the door.

"Hey guys I'm back" said Missy who was holding a huge basket of blue tulips.

"What do you mean your back? It hasn't even been 6 months no wait not even 1 month." Sam replied

"Well I wasn't the one who won the contest so they wouldn't let me be on the boat."

"What do you mean you didn't win. I was right there next to you."

"What do you mean what do you mean. Of course you're the one who rigged the contest so I would end up winning."

"No I didn't that would take a lot of work I don't do work. Plus I wanted to take you down the old fashion way."

"Yeah Sam that's why I came here. I don't want to fight over Carly anymore. I want us to be friends."

"Yeah and Gibby is the hottest boy at school." Sam looked at the basket of blue tulips. "And you flowers are going to help. Nice try."

"Actually" Missy replied "There not from me there from someone named Jonah who said to give this to you."

"What" Freddie gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah he said something bout Friday night, punching, and a party."

"I'm going to kill Jonah" Freddie mumble under his breath as he walked away from Sam and Missy.

"Look Missy I'm not going to forgive you so why don't you just run along."

"Why so you and Freddie can just finish kissing" Missy said under her breath.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh I said that the new Navy guy your mom is dating happens to be my dad and we are all having a family dinner."

"So like I care."

"Your mom says you have to come or you can't do iCarly for a month" Missy smirked. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner. See you Sam bye Freddie." Missy turned around and walked out the door.

"Can you believe her?" Sam asked Freddie.

"How the hell did Jonah know these are your favorite flowers?"

"Maybe he remembers from when we were really dating."

"Well he shouldn't remember."

"Gosh Freddie jealous much" Sam smirked.

"What why would I be jealous of a punk like him psh" Freddie said sounding unsure of himself.

"Well I think you should shut up and kiss me before Carly gets back"

"Deal." Freddie and Sam leaned in to kiss again but before they could (again) Spencer's flare gun went off and crashed through a window.

"SPENCER" Carly yelled.

Spencer ran out into the living room looked at Freddie and Sam. "SHH I was never here" he said before he got into the elevator.

"Ok" Freddie said.

"Yeah" Sam said after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**SCHOOL'S OUT YAY I CAN WRITE ALL I WANT. I'm so giddy. Oh I saw this YouTube video by ****JeyDosentCare called ****Sam/Freddie - Animals :] so watch it. Here's a link. Missy last name is going to be Smith. .com/watch?v=XKd4RMXCzj4**

**Outside of Missys' house:**

"Mom I don't get why I have to be here. We both know you are gonna dump the guy in a week" Grumbled Sam.

"Look Sam I really like this guy and I want it to work. So please just this once be nice and I'll give you a pound of ham." Said Mrs. Puckett

"3 pounds"

"2 and half final offer"

"Deal I'll be a Carly like girl just this once."

Mrs. Puckett knocked on the door and a moment later a tall man with a salt and pepper hair opened the door.

"Why hello you most are the wonderful Samantha I've been hearing bout." He said

"I go by Sam" Sam said rudely.

"Sam" her mother said sharply.

"But I guess I can let it go just this once." Sam said with a fake smile on her face.

"Well that's great. Missy's upstairs in her room so why don't you go up and get her. I'm sure you guys will be the best of friends." Missys' father said.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be something all right." Sam said as she went upstairs to Missys' room. As Sam got to Missys' room she opened the door and was bombarded with the color purple and Jonas Brother posters. Missy didn't notice Sam walk in since she was jumping on the bed signing to a Demi Lovato song. Sam walked over to Missys' iPod Home and hit pause. "I'm not shocked. Missy is a purple loving Disney freak." Sam smirked.

"Oh hi Sam I didn't know you and your mom got here yet." Missy said

Sam looked around at all the Jonas Brother posters. They where different sections for each brother. A Nick, Kevin, and Joe section. Sam noticed something wrong with the Joe Jonas section."That's not Joe Jonas middle name." Sam said

"What?" Missy replied

"You have Joe Aaron Jonas when it's Joe Adam Jonas." Sam answered

"What no it is not and how would you even know."

"Number 1 yes it is and number 2 Carly is crazy about them" Sam lied.

"No she is not" Missy stated "She hates anything that has to deal Disney for some strange reason."

"I know its weird right. I mean how can you hate Disney we grew up with it" Sam said.

"I know right" said Missy "So how do you know Joe Jonas middle name. Do just know everything or are you a closet case Jonas fan."

"Only thing in my closet are my vans and old skeletons."

"Whatever you say Sam" stated Missy.

"Sam Missy it's time for dinner please come down" called out Missy dad. Sam and Missy left the room came down stairs to see the dinning room table covered with all kinds of food.

"Holy crap" Sam said "I must of died and went to heaven." Sam looked at Missy. "No wait your still here so I must be in hell." Missy smiled grimly at Sam.

"So Sam what would you like to drink. We have everything" Mr. Smith asked.

"I'll have chocolate milk please." Said Sam

"Chocolate milk?" Missy questioned

"What a girl can't get healthy bones in a chocolaty flavor."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Sam was shocked that dinner actually went well. Mr. Smith wasn't as dorky as Sam thought and Missy wasn't all that evil. Sam could even imagine her and Missy being friends. Whoa bad thoughts in with the Ham out with the Missy. Even my mom acted normal for once it was all great until my mom had to let my biggest secret out. Not even 3 pounds of ham could fix this.

"So Missy I hear you are going to the Jonas Brothers concert. Did you know they are Sams' favorite band? They are plastered all over her wall. She bought all their cds, went to see the movie, and watches the show religiously." Mrs. Puckett

"Mom! Ignore whatever she says it's not true." Sam quickly replied.

"Well you know Sam" Missy smirked "I have an extra ticket and an extra backstage pass."

"You have a backstage those are crazy impossible to get! At least that's what I hear from those crazy fan girls at school" Sam said.

"So maybe you want to go with the concert with me?" Missy asked.

Before Sam could open her mouth her mother intervened. "Sam would love to go to the concert with you Missy thanks for asking." Sam glared at her mother. Mrs. Puckett mouthed _3 pounds of ham_. Ok maybe 3 pounds of ham could fix this. What I'm a weak person when it comes to ham. Sam looked at Missy and said "I would love to go" through her teeth.

"Perfect" Missy replied "You know what else I got. Princess Protection Program on DVD."

"Dude the royal BFF edition. That comes with necklaces." Sam exclaimed. What I'm a closet case Disney Fanatic. Don't judge me or I will break your neck.

"Yup that exact one"

"You know Sam why don't you sleepover here before the concert and watch a couple of DVDs with Missy." Mr. Smith said.

"Sam would love that" Mrs. Puckett replied. Missy looked at Sam "I guessed I asked you to sleepover at my house next week".

"And I guess I would love to" Both the girls started to crack up. "So which Jonas episode is your favorite?" Missy asked

"Well I would go with the one where Macy tries to sing." Sam replied

"I love that episode too. I really liked the end where Kevin looked back at her singing."

"It looked liked her likes right. I always thought they would be perfect together."

"Me too." Missy said excitedly. Soon Missy and Sam started talking and giggling completely ignoring there parents.

"See" Mr. Smith said "I told you they would be the best of friends."

"I guess you where right. I just hope it stays that way" Mrs. Puckett said as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly………yet. Review please and yes I know Sam is out of character.**

"Freddie where's Sam the show starts in 3 minutes" Carly freaked out "OMG Freddie what if she is in a ditch or something. OMG Freddie Sam's died how could you let this happen. We didn't even get to say goodbye." Before Freddie to open his mouth to say Sam is just running late Sam appeared at the door."Say goodbye to what Carls" said Sam.

"Oh Sam your ok Freddie said you were dead in a ditch someplace I was so worried." Carly exclaimed.

"I never said any of that" Freddie yelled "That was all Carly being a worried mother again."

"Carly I'm fine see. My mom just had to tell me something" Sam said.

"Oh ok then let's do the show" Carly said as she ran up the stairs.

"So Sam what did your mom want to tell you?" Freddie questioned.

"What oh hey Freddie when did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I've been here. Sam are you ok? We were supposed to meet up earlier but you never showed."

"Oh sorry Freddie. I've been a little spacey lately."

"Is it because of that dinner at Missy's house?"

"GUYS SHOW STARTS IN 50 SECONDS" Carly yelled from upstairs.

"We're coming" Sam yelled back "Come on Fredweirdo let's go." Sam grabbed Freddie arm and dragged him upstairs.

**iCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarly**

"That was great you guys. Best one yet." Carly said. She was pumped up with energy from the show.

"Yeah you guys did a really good job" Freddie replied. They both looked at Sam expecting to say something bout the show. But all they could see is Sam drifting of to space.

"Sam you there. Sam, Sam, SAM" Carly yelled.

"Oh yeah guys what time is it?" Sam asked in a daze.

"It's 7:38 "Carly answered "Why do you-"

"Sorry guys I gotta go." Sam said hitting the down button on the elevator and getting in."I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said right before the elevator door closed.

"What is up with her?" Freddie asked.

"I have no idea. Ooh maybe she has a secret boyfriend she's not telling us about" Carly giggled.

"What Sam can't have a secret boyfriend. I mean she would have told us bout him right. But I guess that wouldn't make him so secret any more but you don't think she has one do you?" Freddie said nervously.

"Someone had crazy flakes this morning" Carly sang.

"What I had no such thing. Psh crazy flakes" Freddie said "So you don't think Sam has a secret boyfriend."

"Gosh Freddie calm down I was just joking." Freddie visibly relaxed. "But how would I know we haven't really talked in a while. For all we know she could have a secret boyfriend. They could really be in love. Carly giggled as she saw Freddie tensed up and his ands curl into fist. Carly laughed at Freddie.

"That wasn't funny Carly. For all we know Sam could have a secret best friend."

Carly stopped laughing. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said that she could have a new best friend. Soon you could be out of the picture."

"That's not nice Freddie." Carly got a worried look on her face. "You don't think she's cheating on me Freddie do you." Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "OMG Sam has a new best friend. She's going to forget bout me and iCarly. She's never gonna still my ham again."

"You know there is a way we could find out what's going on with out asking her." Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

Carly looked at Freddie smirk and said "You are becoming more like Sam everyday."

**iCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarlyiCarly**

"I can't believe you talk me into this" Freddie said.

"What this was your plan. Operation iSpy Sam is all your cuckoo bananas idea. Sam would be so mad if she knew we were spying on her. How did you even know she is here?" Carly asked looking at the movie theater.

"Oh I have my ways" Freddie said trying to put on a mysterious voice. Carly gave him a look. "And Gibby texted me."

"Yeah I thought so. Oh look there is Sam." Carly saw looking into the movie theaters giant windows. "Why do they have such big windows?"

"Who cares" Freddie said "It makes it easier to spy on Sam. Wait is that Jonah with Sam. She does have a secret boyfriend but Jonah come on Sam you can do much better than him."

"Wait Freddie she's yelling at him I don't think their together." As they watch Sam yelling at Jonah someone behind Jonah dumped a slushie on his head. Sam covered her mouth in shock then started to laugh. Freddie and Carly were also laughing.

"Oh man that was priceless." Freddie said.

"Yeah I wish I was recording that. Can you say splash face. I wonder who dumped it on his head." Carly said through her giggles. Her hands where on her knees and her back was to a wall trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Um I don't think you wanna find out" Freddie said with worry on his voice.

"Why who was it" Carly turned back to the movie theater high-fiving Missy. Missy grabbed Sam arm and they ran away from Jonah laughing

"Well at least we know there is no secret boyfriend." Freddie said trying to look at the bright side.

Cary sat down on the ground. "Yeah but that means she has a new secret best friend."

"Yeah how do you know? For all we know she could be secretly dating Missy. Man that would be so." Carly gave Freddie a glare. "Not hot."

"Good answer." Carly started to cry. Freddie sat nest to her and put his arm around her. Giving her a side hug.

"It's ok Carly. I'm sure Sam is still your best friend. You can have more than one best friend. I mean I'm your best friend and so is Sam and last time I checked that made 2. Unless you ask Gibby he would say it would equal 5." Carly started to laugh."See it will all be better. We just gotta talk to Sam." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. Freddie looked at the movie theater."Hey where did Sam go?" Carly looked up."Uh I have no idea" she replied. Carly looked at her cell phone."Oh I gotta go Spencer wants me home earlier."

"Yeah I might as just go home too." Freddie and Carly got up and started walking home.

"Do you think they saw us?" Missy asked.

"I hope not cause that would start a whole bunch of drama." Sam said.

"Well I didn't know Freddie and Carly where a couple. They look so cute together" Missy said.

"Yeah I wonder what they were talking about" Sam said you could hear the pain and sadness in her voice.

Missy looked at Sam and saw the pain on her face."Well who cares let's go future step sister it's time for a movie marathon with a dash of TV."

"With a dash of tv." Sam said her eyebrows rose.

"Yes there is a Dear Abby NCIS marathon on the USA channel that starts in 15 minutes." Missy replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? It's NCIS time baby." Sam took Missy hand and dragged her down the road both of them laughing the whole way.


End file.
